the13guardiansofmeriafandomcom-20200213-history
Mreanna Valia
Early Life: Mreanna Belle Roxana Guinevere Ariana Vida Valia was the daugter of Arch King Gideon and Glanetta Valia, she was born on September 1st, 712 A.D. She is the younger sister of Caradous, Meedora, Estell and Vadia. She was born with fair skin, currly golden brown hair and brown eyes. She is the foruth Arch Princess of Varalun. Mreanna grew up in the kingdom of Varalun, one of the four kingdoms that where the closest to the capital of Meria. She grew into a very bright young princess and she also had the abilty to be very disarming with her looks and charms. She would use this gifts later in her life. Mreanna was schooled in the art's of combat and magic by one the warlock's of Druiandus and she learned how to heal and how to sense when someone was very close or far away. Her swordswomanship was not the best, but later in her life she would get better when she swordplay with Grand Arch Prince Michael Pendragon. She got along very well with her parents and silberlings. Mreanna always woundered of whom she would fall in love with and whenever that subject came up between her brother and herself, he would always tease her about it. And she would contiue to think about this question, untill she was 5 year's old and was heading for Grand Arch Prince Michael's 7th birthday celebration. Frist and Only Love: Mreanna and her family went to the 7th birthday celebration as Grand Arch Prince Michael Pendragon's most important royal guast's. She and her family were greeted very warmly by Grand High King and Queen Maron and Danessa Pendragon, form whom greeted them in the main entrance hall of the capital of Mardaus and Meria. Her parents were suprised that the young prince was not there to greet his guest's along with his parent's. Both of Michael's parents explained that he had greeted the earlyer guest's and had done a very well in showing his paticence and so had been givin their promission to go and play with his friends. Mreanna and her family presided into the great hall and were showed where they would be siting when the feast began. Mreanna and her silberlings were then free to wondered off and talk with their friends. After some time, Mreanna was nearly ran into by boy, but was able to avoid coliding with him however the boy was not as likey as she had been and he fell onto the ground. She went over to see if he was ok and when he turned to face her with a smile that showed that he was all right, she realised two things in one moment that felt like to her a eternity. Frist was that the boy was none ever then Grand Arch Prince Michael Pendragon and the second was that she fall deeply in love with him. After what seemed like a life time, Mreanna retuned to her senses and realized that she was still kneeling down on the floor and that Michael was asking her if she was alright. Blushing and stammering she tried to speak but when she finally could only say yes, it sounded like more like a yulp. All those who were class to hear her reply lauged at her, however Michael only smiled and held out a hand to her and she took it. He helped her up and he never took his eyes off of her, even after she was back on her feet which made her blush even more red. Michael kissed her on her lips, but then the Shawdow King attacked and Michael told her to hide with the others, after the battle Michael was gone. Eight years went by and Mreanna would be always be thinking about Michael in that time. News come a month before Michael's 15th birthday that Michael had returned and a great feast would be held at the capital of Meria. Title's: Grand High Emperess of Meria, Ablion and Metilliruis Grand High Queen of Meria and Maradaus Grand High Princess Vanaina of Meria High Queen of All Arthuret Queen of Camelot and Ostless Arch Princess of Vanalun Great Chieftaniness of the Rakith Grand Lady of Maryn of Vanaina Lady of Lenncaster Duchess of Burdragon Grand Marguise Ward of Vaner Triva: Mreanna Valia will be the main female protagonist along with Michael Pendragon being the main male protagonist. Mrenna's favorite colors are pink, red, pink-violet and black. Mreanna dreams to one day to marry Michael Pendragon. Mreanna and Michael will marry onther.